A śnieg dalej padał
by NadaNoBaka
Summary: Krótki noworoczny one-shot pisany z punktu widzenia Deidary. Uniwersum "Naruto".


Śnieg zaczął padać w ostatnim tygodniu miesiąca. Nie mogę powiedzieć żebym był z tego powodu jakoś specjalnie zadowolony. Pogoda ta oznaczała znaczne utrudnienia w wykonywaniu misji, nie tylko ze względu na niską temperaturę, ale także przez problemy w przemieszczaniu się. Podróżowanie wśród śnieżnych zasp naprawdę nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych, o czym miałem okazję przekonać się na własnej skórze. Bywały dni, że nawet dobre zimowe buty przesiąkały zimową wilgocią, a skórzana kurtka zdawała się całkowicie poddawać mroźnej pogodzie.

Dokładnie tak samo było tego popołudnia.

Dotarliśmy do bram Konohagakure tuż przed zachodem słońca. Mimo wszystko, całą drogę miałem nadzieję, że chociaż tam zima okaże się być łagodniejsza. Oczywiście się myliłem. Blade promienie zachodzącego słońca przebijały się przez grube warstwy puchowych chmur zwiastujących kolejne opady śniegu i dalsze mrozy.

Nasz postój był z góry zaplanowany. Gdybyśmy mieli podróżować na północ Kraju Błyskawic w takich warunkach, bez chwili wytchnienia w przyzwoitych warunkach i bez ciepłego posiłku, z pewnością poleglibyśmy już na samym początku.

A przynajmniej ja.

Jednak, pomimo że Mistrz Sasori praktycznie nie posiadał ludzkich części ciała, zbyt długie przebywanie na zimnie jemu również nie służyło. Bądź co bądź, jego serce było bardzo wrażliwe na wszelakie bodźce z zewnątrz. Może i nie rozumiałem jego ideologii, nie widziałem sensu w tym, co robił, ale oczywiste było dla mnie to, że chociaż chciał uczynić swoje ciało wiecznym, nadal posiadał wiele ludzkich cech, których nie sposób było się wyzbyć.

Ubrani jak najzwyklejsi podróżni, bez trudu dostaliśmy się do miasta. W oczy od razu rzucili mi się mieszkańcy, którym wyjątkowo się do czegoś spieszyło. Szli przez ulice szybkim krokiem, niosąc większe lub mniejsze pudła i pakunki. Szerokie uśmiechy na ich twarzach świadczyły o tym, że nie chodzi o żaden rodzaj niebezpieczeństwa.

Spojrzałem pytająco na Mistrza oczekując jakieś podpowiedzi odnośnie tego, co to za okazja. Czyżby ominęło mnie coś ważnego? On jednak niżej opuścił kaptur, ukrywając tym samym swoje spojrzenie i ruszył przed siebie. Chcąc nie chcąc podążyłem za nim.

Mocniejszy wiatr wyciągnął kilka kosmyków moich włosów spod grubego szalika, gdy jakieś dziecko przebiegło obok mnie, szturchając mnie przy tym w bok. Obejrzałem się za nim, zwalniając kroku. Podbiegł do swojej matki i dał jej niewielką ozdobę, którą dane mi było widzieć zaledwie kilka razy. Kompozycja ze słomy ryżowej i poskręcanego w zygzakowaty wzór papieru kiedyś wisiała nad drzwiami mojego domu, bardzo podobna do tej, którą niósł chłopiec.

Zacisnąłem zęby i szybkim krokiem dogoniłem Mistrza, który oczywiście nie zamierzał na mnie zaczekać. Nie chciałem pamiętać o swoim dawnym domu, jak i dawnym życiu. Wielokrotnie marzyłem o tym, by móc wymazać tę część wspomnień z mojego umysłu.

Nie chciałem tęsknić.

Za tymi, których kochałem, za wolnością. Za wszystkim, co odebrano mi tak gwałtownie.

Weszliśmy na główną ulicę, gdy wszystko skryło się już pod gęstą pokrywą mroku, a z nieba zaczął prószyć leciutki śnieg. Gdy tylko wyszliśmy zza rogu, w moje nozdrza uderzył przyjemny zapach ciepłego jedzenia. Choć wszędzie było już ciemno, ulica tętniła życiem, zupełnie jakby był to środek dnia. Przez całą jej długość porozwieszane były kolorowe lampiony, delikatnie kołyszące się na zimowym wietrze. Na każdym z nich namalowane były finezyjne wzory przedstawiające kwiaty lub smoki. Po lewej stronie ulicy, przez całą jej długość ciągnęły się wciąż otwarte stragany, sklepiki i bary, czy restauracje. Po prawej zaś, znajdowały się jednopiętrowe domki mieszkalne, ustawione ściana przy ścianie. Przed wejściem do każdego z nich umieszczono ozdoby złożone z trzech ostro przyciętych bambusów związanych słomą ryżową i przystrojonych gałązkami sosny.

Kolejny podmuch chłodnego wiatru przywiał do mnie zapach miodu, drewna i wszechogarniającego ciepła.

Wbiliśmy się w tłum.

Przechodziłem powoli przy straganach, oglądając co mają do zaoferowania sprzedawcy i czując coraz większy głód na widok cudownie wyglądających przekąsek. Dyskretnie zaglądałem w okna barów chcąc przyjrzeć się ludziom. Wszyscy wyglądali na naprawdę szczęśliwych, cieszących się każdą chwilą spędzaną w tym miejscu, pomimo panującego mrozu. Zatrzymałem się przy wysokim drewnianym stole, na którym leżały (i stygły!) moje ulubione ryżowe ciasteczka, czekające tylko na kogoś, kto zechce je kupić po jakże wygórowanej cenie. Wyciągnąłem zmarzniętymi dłońmi sakiewkę z pieniędzmi i dałem trzy monety grubemu sprzedawcy, biorąc w zamian cztery ciasteczka. Mistrz Sasori obrzucił mnie spojrzeniem wyrażającym pełną dezaprobatę dla „marnowania" w tenże sposób pieniędzy, jednak nic nie powiedział.

Szliśmy ramię w ramię, ja – rozglądając się wszędzie dookoła, on – ze wzrokiem wbitym w ośnieżoną ziemię. Ilość ozdób, bogactwo zapachów otaczających mnie, świadomość, że znów jestem między zwykłymi ludźmi traktowany przez nich jak normalny człowiek, nie jak morderca, sprawiała, że czułem się dobrze jak nie miałem okazji czuć się już od bardzo dawna. Miałem wrażenie, że znów jestem wolny…

… szczęśliwy.

Nikt tutaj nie chciał mnie zabić. Mogłem iść ulicą gdzie chciałem i nie było osoby, która spojrzałaby na mnie ze strachem w oczach, widząc we mnie jedynie sługę samej Śmierci. Spacerowałem wśród zwykłych ludzi będąc ich częścią, a nie największym koszmarem. Niektórzy uśmiechali się do mnie życząc wszystkiego najlepszego. Za każdym razem odpowiadałem im szerokim uśmiechem, mówiąc to samo, nie zastanawiając się nawet dlaczego to robię. Właśnie tego wieczoru po raz pierwszy od wielu lat uwierzyłem w to, że nadal jestem człowiekiem, że nadal mam uczucia, że nie straciłem jeszcze mego człowieczeństwa. W duszy pragnąłem, by ten stan nigdy nie mijał, bym mógł pozostać tutaj już zawsze. Byłem tym, kim w gruncie rzeczy zawsze pragnąłem być.

Sobą.

Przełknąłem ostatni kęs ryżowego ciasteczka i wytrzepałem okruszki z rękawiczek. Brakowało mi do nich tylko zupy _zōni_.

- Pójdę do hotelu wynająć pokój – powiedział nagle Sasori; aż się zdziwiłem, że dałem radę go usłyszeć pośród ogólnie panującego gwaru – Jak chcesz to łaź sobie tutaj ile chcesz, bylebyś wrócił przed świtem.

- Jak chcesz, Mistrzu – odparłem wesoło.

- Hotel jest na końcu ulicy, nawet ty powinieneś nie mieć problemów z trafieniem.

Wywróciłem oczami. Zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, Sasori już był dobre kilka metrów przede mną. Najwyraźniej bardzo mu się spieszyło, by pobyć samemu.

Jak zwykle, zresztą.

Szedłem powoli, ignorując coraz większe płatki białego puchu spadające z czarnego nieba. Co chwilę spoglądałem w górę podziwiając „niezwykłość prostoty" tego, co miałem przed oczami. Mimo że nigdy nie przepadałem za śniegiem, odkąd pamiętam uwielbiałem na niego patrzeć. Był dla mnie czymś pięknym, ulotnym, niemożliwym do uchwycenia. Zupełnie jak moja sztuka. Słyszałem teorię o tym, że ponoć na świecie nie ma, nigdy nie było i nie będzie dwóch identycznych płatków. Dokładnie tak samo jak z ludźmi. Mogli być do siebie podobni, nawet identyczni, ale nie istnieją dwie takie same osoby. To właśnie sprawiało, że wszyscy byli wyjątkowi. Nawet Hidan pogrążony w krwawej modlitwie do swojego boga. Nawet Lider i Konan, którzy wyruszyli razem w Amegakure rozmawiając o wspólnej przeszłości i przyszłości. Nawet Kisame studiujący stare księgi w poszukiwaniu nowych, coraz to lepszych technik. Nawet Kakuzu liczący pieniądze i kalkulujący wydatki na następne miesiące. Nawet Zetsu pożerający gdzieś ludzkie, zamarznięte ciała. Nawet Mistrz Sasori siedzący teraz w hotelowym pokoju. A nawet Itachi, który siedzi pewnie gdzieś kompletnie sam, popijając gorącą herbatę.

Wszyscy byli na swój sposób wyjątkowi.

Dotarłem do niewielkiej, wyglądającej na w miarę tanią, kawiarnię. Wszedłem do środka doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że hotel, do którego mieliśmy się udać na pewno nie posiadał czegoś takiego jak bufet, więc jeśli nie zjadłbym teraz, musiałbym głodować przez drugą połowę misji. Wnętrze okazało się być o wiele mniejsze, niż zdawało się z zewnątrz. Sądząc po zdjęciach wywieszonych na ścianach zakrytych zżółkniętą już tapetą, budynek ten musiał powstać jeszcze w czasach Pierwszej Wielkiej Wojny. Eksponaty poustawiane na starych, drewnianych szafkach przywoływały wspomnienia sprzed kilkuset lat. W powietrzu unosił się przyjemny zapach palonej kawy, co wraz z panującym półmrokiem stwarzało niezwykły efekt.

Zająłem dwuosobowy stolik tuż przy niewielkim kominku stojącym w rogu pomieszczenia. Zdjąłem kurtkę i szalik, po czym powiesiłem je na oparciu sąsiedniego krzesła. Rozejrzałem się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, lustrując wzrokiem stare fotografie i pocztówki oprawione w ramki. Większość z nich została już dawno przeżarta przez upływający czas i dostrzec na nich cokolwiek można było tylko z bliska.

Dotknąłem delikatnie płatków uschniętej róży stojącej w szklanym wazoniku na moim stole, dokładnie w momencie, gdy podeszła do mnie uśmiechnięta kelnerka. Miała krótkie, kręcone włosy okalające jej pulchną twarz. Wszelakie wady nadrabiała słodkim uśmiechem niewinnego dziecka. Długą zapałką zapaliła czerwoną okrągłą świeczkę pływającą na powierzchni wody w kieliszku.

- Co podać? – zapytała, mierząc mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głowy.

- Specjalność dnia – odparłem spokojnie, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na martwy kwiat – I herbatę z żurawiną.

Dziewczyna bez słowa odeszła, a ja znów pozostałem sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, od których tak bardzo pragnąłem uciec. Do moich uszu dobiegł cichy dźwięk skrzypiec płynący z radia starego typu stojącego na ladzie.

Doskonale wiedziałem już jaka szczególna okazja miała miejsce.

Nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałbym, że przyjdzie mi spędzić Nowy Rok siedząc samemu w kawiarni, oglądając stare zdjęcia na ścianach i słuchając radia zakłócanego przez radosne rozmowy pozostałych klientów.

Wszedłem na pierwsze piętro i udałem się do pokoju znajdującego się na samym końcu wąskiego korytarza. Mistrz siedział na parapecie i wpatrywał się w ludzi przechodzących tuż pod oknami hotelowych pokoi. Jak zwykle nie zareagował na moje przybycie. Ściągnąłem z siebie zbędne warstwy ubrań, ciesząc się, że przyjdzie mi spędzić noc w dobrze ogrzewanym hotelu. Kopnąłem grube buty w kąt pomieszczenia i strzepnąłem białe płatki śniegu z włosów. Spojrzałem na Sasoriego, który przez cały ten czas nie drgnął nawet o milimetr. Nauczony doświadczeniem wiedziałem, że po prostu nie ma ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Podszedłem do niego i bez słowa usiadłem po drugiej stronie parapetu również wbijając wzrok w oszronioną szybę. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyłem, co tak bardzo przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

Na niewielkiej, drewnianej ławeczce siedziały trzy osoby. Rudy mężczyzna, brunetka i ich – również rudy – syn, nie mogący mieć więcej niż cztery lata. Wszyscy w trójkę pili kakao z papierowych kubeczków, rozmawiając o czymś, co wyjątkowo bawiło małego.

Nie musiałem o nic pytać.

Spojrzałem na beznamiętną twarz Sasoriego i od razu wiedziałem, że gdyby tylko mógł, płakałby najprawdziwszymi łzami. Znałem go zbyt długo, by umiał ukryć przede mną tak intensywne i bolesne uczucia.

Pierwsze uderzenie świątynnych dzwonów wywołało nieprzyjemny uścisk w moim brzuchu. Pamiętałem jak zwykle o tej porze stałem w oknie swojego pokoju w rodzinnym domu w Iwie, wyczekując ze zniecierpliwieniem aż moi szaleni rówieśnicy zaczną odpalać kolorowe fajerwerki. Co roku, tuż po tym, jak wybił sto ósmy dzwon, niebo rozświetlało się bajecznymi kolorami sztucznych ogni własnej roboty.

- Mamy Nowy Rok – powiedziałem praktycznie szeptem, gdy rodzina z dzieckiem zniknęła nam z zasięgu wzroku.

Mistrz spojrzał na mnie po raz pierwszy tego dnia. Jego wzrok wyrażał więcej smutku, niż kiedykolwiek dane mi było zobaczyć.

Nowy Rok był czasem pojednania. Jednym z niewielu dni w roku, kiedy obowiązkiem wszystkich było spędzanie czasu z rodziną. Każdy chciał uciec od swoich codziennych obowiązków i trudów życia, by przez te kilka godzin cieszyć się jedynie obecnością najbliższych. By docenić to, że czyją byt nie jest żadnym obowiązkiem i w każdej chwili może zniknąć już na zawsze.

Poczułem nieprzyjemne ciepło w oczach. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i starałem się za wszelką cenę zapanować nad własnym ciałem. Mimo że byliśmy sami, nie chciałem, by wiedział co czuję. Tak to już było. On ukrywał wszystko przede mną, a ja przed nim.

- _Joya-no kane_ ma dawać nową nadzieję i oczyszczać z grzechów – powiedział jakby sam do siebie.

- Już dawno przestałem wierzyć w jakiekolwiek oczyszczenie – odparłem, uśmiechając się lekko.

Mimo że według wszelkich praw rządzących światem, po śmierci nie było już dla mnie żadnej nadziei, ja nadal w głębi siebie wierzyłem, że kiedyś trafię do jakiegoś innego świata. Lepszego. Takiego, w którym nikt nie zabroni mi być tym, kim chcę i robić to, co chcę.

Do miejsca, w którym będę mógł być nareszcie szczęśliwy.

- Pewnie zwykłeś spędzać ten wieczór inaczej, jednak… - wyciągnąłem dłoń w kierunku Sasoriego; uścisnął ją delikatnie, jakby bojąc się tego, co robi – Wszystkiego najlepszego.

Przez chwilę milczał, wpatrując się we mnie jakbym był duchem.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego – odpowiedział i mocniej uścisnął moją dłoń.

Uśmiechnąłem się dokładnie w momencie, gdy wybił ostatni dzwon.

Tym razem nie było fajerwerków.

A śnieg dalej padał…


End file.
